1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the manufacture of methanol and the simultaneous abatement of the emission of greenhouse gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for many years that the reaction of hydrogen with carbon monoxide over an appropriate catalyst surface leads to the formation of numerous organic compounds: hydrocarbons, alcohols and the like. More recently, it has been found that H.sub.2 +CO.sub.2 react to produce methanol (purity of 80-90%) with yields of about 1.3% per pass over the catalyst. Much of this work has been performed since 1980.